


Friend or Foe.

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slightly AU but not really.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows how that moment in Stark Tower during the invasion played out.<br/>Loki tried to take control of Tony Stark, but that plan failed when his Arc Reactor got in the way.<br/>Tony then got thrown out of a window, the Chitauri soon fell and Loki was caught.</p><p>But what would have happened if the magic had worked?<br/>Would Tony get thrown from a window?<br/>Would the Chitauri fall?<br/>Would Loki get caught?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend or Foe.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers*  
> I did a thing.  
> And I regret nothing.  
> Please enjoy, and lemme know if you like it. c:

Tony knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew he shouldn't be flying through New York in the battered up suit that was somehow still working right enough to keep him in the air. He knew he shouldn't be ignoring his teammates in his ear telling him this is a bad idea. He knew he should be hanging around waiting for back up to get out of a Chitauri scrap. But when did Tony ever do what he should've done, rather than what he wanted?

This logic was exactly why Tony was ignoring the slight falter in the flight mechanism of his suit, and why he had his eyes locked onto his tower. The tower he'd worked so hard to create that was now in real need of repair on the penthouse floor where the balcony was.

Loki was a Diva, and everyone knew that. He liked the attention being on him, especially when he thought he was going to make things go his way. That's why he took control of Stark Tower to use as a base while he watched over the attack of the aliens that would not stop coming. Usually, Tony wouldn't pay much attention to the minor details of the enemy being Diva's, but it became personal when Loki took his tower; his baby.

With his eyes now focused on the man in green and black leather stood on the balcony, smirking up at him slyly, Tony managed to hold onto enough power in the battered suit to get himself down onto the platform that pulled the suit off piece by piece. He started to walk, the suit started to be removed, and Loki started to follow the pace of movement. He'd ordered JARVIS to skip some details of the newest version of the suit. He was on the clock and he knew that.

"Please, tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," Loki mused as the two stepped inside.

"Uh, actually I'm planning to threaten you," Tony said cheerily.

"You should've left your armour on for that," Loki responded.

"Yeah," Tony mused. "It's seen a bit of mileage. And you've got the uh, glow stick of destiny."

Tony continued to distract Loki with his words and offers of drinks, and Loki remained determined to go through with his plans and destroy everything to get what he wanted. Tony continued to talk, and Loki continued to push back with his own words. Tony was so sure that nothing would get in the way of the Avengers stopping this plan, but Loki was sure he knew differently.

Loki slowly approached Tony, but the billionaire mechanic didn't move. He didn't feel threatened by Loki. Why should he? There was nothing he could do to take him down, not while he had control over technology that could instantly save his life if it moved fast enough.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?"

Loki raised the sceptre, the tip being swirled by a blue energy from the stone in the centre of the sceptre, but it just clinked when the tip was pressed to Tony's chest. On the outside, he didn't react. But on the inside, he was flooding with relief.

"This usually works.." Loki said quietly after a second try.

"Well, performance issues," Tony commented, the innuendo laced in his words making his inner conscience laugh hysterically. "Not uncommon. One out of five-"

He was gripped by the throat and thrown to the floor, skidding ever so slightly across the slate tiles. He commented lowly to JARVIS to hurry up with the suit, but as he pushed to get to his feet, Loki pushed him back down again.

"I will see this work," he said.

An invisible force held Tony to the floor when he was pushed over onto his back. Loki slowly dragged his hand up Tony's stomach, to his chest, pulling up his Black Sabbath shirt to reveal the glowing machinery in the centre of his chest. Loki studied it closely, lightly tracing the edge with his finger. Tony shuddered beneath the God's touch, but made no move to fight back. He couldn't. Not while he had no control over his arms and a God sat above him, holding the rest of his body in place.

"You know, normally I like to be held down, but not by someone like you. I mean, you're gorgeous being a God an' all, but I don't think-" Tony stared wide-eyed when his voice box would no longer produce the words he needed. Loki smirked at him, finding the catches that held the piece in place on Tony's chest.

"I like you better when you're not speaking so much," Loki mused, applying pressure to the catches. With a light click, they came undone, and Loki pulled the piece from his chest.

Tony began to panic, trying to thrash him off to push the Reactor back into place. It's what was keeping him alive, after all. Loki studied it more while he held it in his hand, peering into the hole it left gaping at him, seeing wires leading in to connect to various other bits of machinery. This was nothing like what Loki was used to seeing. This was something completely knew. But he was able to pick up enough just by looking to know that he had leverage just by playing with it.

The sounds of Tony's protests suddenly filled the room. Tony jumped at the sudden loudness coming from him, but he was protesting again and again.

"Put the damn thing back before you kill me!" he snapped.

Tony would call this fear. Natasha would call it compromised.

"But where's the fun in that?" Loki mused. "Tell me how to detach this... whatever it is."

"It's called an arc reactor, and I'm not telling you that because it keeps me alive," Tony said.

"I can kill you far faster by ripping it from your chest, mortal," Loki growled. Tony swallowed his comeback at the frighteningly serious look in Loki's eyes. He didn't want to push his luck, so he just did as he was told.

"Be careful, you might shock yourself because of the magnet," he warned quietly. Loki smirked triumphantly, placing his sceptre down long enough to have use of both hands for this job. "Pull the red wire aside so the catch on the inside moved out of the way, then slowly pull out the blue one."

Loki carefully, with steady hands, followed the removal instructions. The blue wire coiled up neatly once it was released, and Loki looked to Tony for the next step. Tony's breathing had become shaky. He could feel the shrapnel shards starting to pull away from the force of the magnet because of the drop of power.

"That green one is looped around the copper hook right at the bottom of this little tunnel thing. Again, watch for shocks, but you'll have to get your fingers right in there to get it off," Tony said. Loki nodded, remaining gentle as he pushed two fingers right in, internally cringing at the gooey feeling. He cursed when the magnet shocked him, but he didn't stop working.

"Why so many wires?" he asked.

"I haven't figured out how to make it wireless yet. I'm working on it," Tony responded, still trying to gain control of his arms again. The invisible force was strong. He couldn't escape.

Loki got the second wire free, and from there figured out that the red one extended enough to move it out of the way without needing to detach it and shut off the reactor completely. He smirked as he picked up his sceptre again, the tip beginning to glow once more.

"Don't you go shoving that in places it shouldn't be!" Tony snapped, brows furrowing ever so slightly in the centre, brown eyes watching as the tip of the sceptre disappeared as far into the hole as it would reach. Loki turned it so the tip was facing Tony's heart, then the blue glow began to travel down inside Tony's body.

The billionaire breathed in deeply, and Loki smirked, watching the blue travelling up the side of his neck. Tony's eyes clouded over bright blue, before fading black and then brown again, only now, the brown had a blue tinge to it. Loki had done it. He had gained control of the mortal genius who's weapon stash rivalled Asgard's.

"Do I put this back in the same way it came out?" the God asked, releasing the force holding Tony down.

"I got it," Tony insisted, not wanting anyone else's fingers in his chest anymore. It only took a few seconds to push everything into place again, then Tony sighed in relief, feeling the shards pulling back to the magnet again.

Loki was smirking as he rose to his feet, and Tony got up too, but he didn't try to run or attack Loki, only stood watching, waiting for his orders. His team were still talking through his ear piece, but he ignored them, only keeping it there in case anything important was said.

"They will all fall beneath me," Loki said proudly, his smirk never faltering.

"All very well saying that," Tony commented, still as smug as he always was. "But how do you plan on making this happen?"

"You have your suits, and while the Avengers become busy trying to get you back to their side of all things _good_ , my army will be taking control of your city," Loki said. Tony nodded, wandering to the other side of the room.

Loki watched curiously as Tony pulled a laptop from a shelf built inside the wall. He powered the device up and started tapping away, quickly getting things done. Loki could hear machinery working and shifting, followed by the voice of Tony's computer system.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked impatiently.

"Re-booting some of the command programming in JARVIS' main systems," Tony muttered without thought. "Making sure he doesn't question what I'm doing, and also doesn't take orders from anyone but me. My computer system, my commands."

"Smart," Loki agreed. He couldn't afford to have one of the Avengers try to use Tony's computers against him. That would make a mess of everything. "When you're done, you need to put on your armour and make sure the Avengers stay out of my way."

"You got it, boss," Tony said, putting his computer aside and standing. "JARVIS?"

"Mark Seven is ready and waiting, Sir," the AI responded. Tony grinned to Loki, then went up to the platform and started to walk along it. His suit was attached to him piece by piece as Loki followed behind them, his leather becoming his armour with the simplest of gold shimmers of magic.

"Take no prisoners, Mister Stark," Loki said lowly. Tony just smirked, then the front of his helmet came down, and he was flying away to find the nearest Avenger, who happened to be the Captain.

The American Idol heard the sound of familiar engines as Tony dropped down behind him. He disposed of the last alien he was fighting then spun to face Tony.

"Where the hell have you been, Stark?" he asked. Tony just raised a hand, blasting Cap backwards into a smashed up Taxi. "Tony! What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Sorry Cap, I got new orders to follow," Tony said, blasting him again. The shield deflected the blow this time, because Steve was expecting it. Tony shot off before the Captain could react again, listening through the ear piece as the blonde spoke to the rest of the team.

_"Stark's been compromised. Fire at him with everything you have. We need him grounded."_

Tony smirked, shaking his head. Clearly the star-spangled man with a plan had forgotten Tony's in-ear piece and his ability to hear everything they say to one another. As expected, one of Barton's arrows came flying at him from the rooftop the man was stood on, but before it could reach Tony, he blasted it and it exploded.

"Nice try, Agent Barton," Tony mused, disappearing into a mass of chaos nearer the ground. Natasha was down there, but there was no sign of Banner or Thor. He wasn't worried, though. He had this under control.

Natasha looked up in the process of ducking an attack, seeing Tony hovering around nearby. Her voice rang through the ear piece before she could register that Stark could still hear them.

_"I have a lock on Stark, but I have nothing to get him down with. Who's closer to us?"_

_"Thor is, but he's a little busy and we can't contact him because he doesn't have a link,"_ Hawkeye responded, watching from where he was. He wasn't close enough to have a clear shot of Stark, but he was close enough to know that Thor was almost directly above them, so long as Natasha hadn't moved from where he'd left her in the past fifteen minutes.

Stark dropped himself to the ground, standing on a small rubble pile and firing at Natasha. She managed to dodge them, but only just. The Chitauri had been given their orders to not harm the man in the Iron suit, so they used his distraction to overpower Natasha. Stark just smirked and shot off again.

 _"Natasha's down! Repeat, Natasha is down!"_ Barton's voice sounded so frantic it made Tony laugh to himself.

 _"How? Is she okay?"_ Steve asked.

_"Stark caused a distraction. The Chitauri have overpowered her but I'm not close enough to do anything. Where the hell is the Hulk?"_

_"Last I saw him, he was down on thirty-ninth street roughing up a few of these guys. Thor is still up in Stark Tower, I think. He went up to get Loki."_

"Thank you for the heads up, gentlemen," Tony mused to himself. JARVIS had cut off the microphone on his device, so he could hear them, but they couldn't hear him.

 _"Shit. Tony's going up to the tower,"_ Barton said.

 _"I think he can still hear us. We just can't hear him,"_ Steve said, realisation finally setting in. _"Natasha, where are you? Are you okay?"_

_"A little- ow!- busy, Cap!"_

Steve didn't care. He was just glad she was still alive, even if overpowered.

 _"Cap!"_ Damn. SHIELD. Stark just rolled his eyes, landing up on the platform and watching as Thor and Loki argued and fought. As Thor raised Loki to the air, Tony shot at him. Loki dropped to the floor and Thor shot back into the wall of the building.

"Stark, what are you doing?" Thor asked, having not heard the news.

"Sorry Point Break, don't take it personally," Tony said with a slight robotic shrug. He blasted Thor again, sending him off the side of the building. Tony knew Thor wouldn't get hurt with the damn hammer around, but it was a start to protect Loki.

"Well done, Stark. I-"

"Hold up a second, Princess," Tony said, waving Loki off. "I've got SHIELD on the line and this could well be important."

Tony had missed most of Agent Hill talking, but he caught the most important part of that conversation.

_"We managed to get past Stark's new security that he set up like half an hour ago. There was security footage of him and Loki. Loki's done to Stark what he did to Barton. Stark has been compromised and you need to take him down before he does any serious damage or helps Loki win this damn war."_

_"We can't get to him, Hill. He's moving around too fast,"_ Steve said.

 _"Thor just got shot off Stark Tower. He's up with Loki, likely listening to every damn word we say,"_ Barton snapped.

 _"He still has his in-ear piece. Shit,"_ Hill said. _"I'll work on getting him off the network, and I'll speak to you again if I manage it."_

"Damn. They figured out I can still hear them," Tony chuckled humourlessly. "And from what I caught, they're sending a nuke this way."

"What is that?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Something that'll blow up the whole city and then some," Stark said simply. Loki frowned.

"Is there a way to stop this?" he asked.

"Not without blowing something up. I can't work fast enough to disable it in the air with less than three minutes to do it. I could put it in the water, but then I'd flood a city and that'd be stupid, and I can't send it up into your wormhole else you'll have lost the damn war," Tony rambled, brain working fast to try and come up with something. "Fuck it, to the sky!"

"I swear Stark, if you blow up my portal-"

"Relax, Reindeer Games," Tony laughed. "I'm not going to destroy your damn portal. That'd be stupid. Just trust me."

Before Loki could respond, Tony was heading in the direction the nuke was coming from as fast as his suit could take him. The team had noticed, but there was nothing they could do now except hope that somewhere in there, there was still a shred of _their_ Tony Stark left. The shred of his common sense and quick thinking.

Tony could see the nuke coming, and think fast he did. With a lot of power pushed to the thrusters, and a lot of strength, he managed to spin the nuke around then aim it up into the sky. It was going to remain over the ocean so if anything fell down, it wouldn't damage anything or anyone, and it'd be like a big, deadly firework in the sky. That is, if this plan went as it should. Tony was aware that it might not work, but he had no other choice.

The billionaire followed the nuke up right until the last fifteen seconds, then let it go and dropped back down as fast as his thrusters would push him. As the surface of the water fast approached him, an explosion sounded above him. He stopped at the water's surface to look up, seeing the end of the explosion and thanking his lucky stars it worked. Remains of the bomb dropped down, but everything fell into the water, or near enough it to not hurt anyone or damage anything. Tony had successfully averted the crisis, and kept Loki's war going.

With a feeling of smug pride welling inside him, Tony made his way back into the city where war was still raging. He passed over the Avengers, who all - minus Natasha - had gathered. Natasha was still trying to fight out of the Chitarui group that overpowered her, but she was slowly weakening with exhaustion. One down, four to go.

Stark knew what he wanted to do, but with the Hulk in the way, there was a slim chance of it working without him getting his head caved in, though there was a possibility that the Hulk was yet to know, but even then he might be informed when Tony did something that bothered the Captain and the Demigod. With a frustrated huff, Stark went back to Loki to get help from him.

"Crisis averted," he said as he landed in front of the raven haired man. "Need a favour though."

"You think you can ask a favour of me?" Loki mused.

"Yes, if it tilts things in your favour," Stark said. Loki smirked.

"What is it you will have me do?" Loki asked.

"I'd say bend me over and fuck me, but we're in the middle of a war so that can wait," Tony said shamelessly, finding amusement in the blush that started to spread over Loki's face. "No. I need you to get the Hulk and your brother distracted until I can find a way to take down Barton and Rogers."

"The Hawk and the Captain?" Loki confirmed. Stark nodded. "And you want me to distract the beast and the mindless oaf?" Tony nodded again. Loki smirked. "Gladly."

"Good. I'll meet you back here when it's time to work out what the hell to do about Banner and Thor," Stark said, leaving no room for a reply as he took off again. Loki rolled his eyes at the speed Tony worked, but he was just pleased the job was getting done.

Tony hid away behind a building and waited a while. Banner soon left the group to take care of one of the squadrons, and Thor just left to do whatever he was going to do. Tony smirked. _Perfect._

With a decent speed, Stark shot past and managed to snatch Barton's quiver from him, tossing it into a fire, well aware that any explosives would definitely explode in the heat.

"Hey!" Barton snapped. Stark didn't think twice about hoisting the smaller man up into the air, the jolt making him drop his bow. "Stark! Put me down!"

"Not yet, buddy," Tony laughed. He easily managed to avoid the useless hits Barton was throwing as he wiggled around. Not that punches would do anything through his suit anyway.

Stark spotted a large cluster of Loki's minions, and without a weapon to defend himself properly, Barton was dropped straight into them, knocking a few down in the process.

"Stark!" Barton angrily yelled after him. Stark just mock saluted and took off again, needing to get the Captain's shield away from him somehow.

Tony spotted the shield laying on the ground before the Captain did, but Rogers acted faster. Before Tony could get close enough to grab it, he was tackled to the side by a very muscular body, too small to be Banner.

"Thor!" Stark exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"Stopping you following Loki's orders," Thor said. "You are your own man, Stark. Don't let him control you."

"You're an idiot! I'm still Stark! You need to trust me, idiot! I'm making it look like Loki's winning! I have a plan, just let me go through with it!" Stark lied quickly, knowing Thor was very likely to believe him. He had no reason to distrust the mechanic. Thor hesitated, keeping Tony held down for a minute longer before nodding and releasing him. Cap darted over as Tony got up.

"Thor, don't let him go!" the man ordered.

"Tony says he has a plan and that he needs my brother to only think he's working with him," Thor explained. Steve frowned. He didn't believe it. He didn't trust Stark anyway, and now they'd been told Stark was compromised, he trusted him even less.

"Just trust me, Capsicle," Tony said. Steve's frown faltered slightly, but he still shook his head.

"You need a good hard hit to the head, Stark. This isn't you," he said.

"Isn't it?" Stark asked. "You just don't want me to be the hero here, Rogers. You never liked me anyway. Why am I trying to be stupid enough to think you'd take my word for all this?"

"Take off the helmet. Let me see," Steve said.

"No. You plan to hit me in the head, Rogers. I'm not taking the damn helmet off," Stark said, starting to hover above the ground.

"We should trust his word, Captain," Thor said. Tony grinned. The gullible fool. "Maybe he will somehow help us win this by fooling my brother."

"I think it's you he's got fooled, Thor, not Loki," Steve said.

"You think me a fool?" Thor questioned, bringing his hammer to him. Steve raised his hands in defence.

"Thor, you're not supposed to be fighting me, we're meant to be fighting Loki," he said quickly.

"No. My brother can wait a moment longer. You do not trust my judgement and my faith in Tony Stark?" Thor questioned, becoming aggressive.

"I'm hurt, Cap, really," Tony said, placing a metal hand over his chest. "Thor trusts me. I'm pretty sure Banner does too. Why don't you and the others?"

"Because at this point, you can't be trusted! You've been compromised, Stark! You're against us!" Steve argued, not taking his eyes off Thor for a second.

"Keep believing that, Capsicle. I'll see you when I win the war for you," Tony said, mock saluting and taking off to go back to Loki. This became easier than he thought.

"What's happening down there, Stark?" Loki asked, his blush now gone.

"Your brother just turned on Cap through a little manipulation," Tony chuckled. "He believes I'm tricking you to get to the bottom of all this. Cap doesn't believe me. I didn't think he would. But Thor is pissed that Cap is questioning his judgement and his faith in me." Loki snorted, grinning.

"You're doing well, Tony. That distraction will cost them dearly," he said. "Now, what of the beast?"

"Taking down a squadron last I heard," Tony said. "Send a few more at him, and follow them up immediately with the biggest group of other guys you can. Not even the Hulk can fight them all off at once, and eventually, he'll be Hulked out and transform again."

"You're sure?" Loki asked, raising his sceptre.

"No. But it's all I got here," Tony said. Loki just nodded, giving the order anyway. Three more squadrons came through the portal followed by more chitarui warriors. They all made a beeline for the big green beast who'd defeated the one he'd already been fighting. Thor and Cap were being surrounded, Barton was still buried in his own fight and Natasha was long since dealt with. She was now unconscious laying near a crumbling building.

"Bring the woman up here. We can't have her waking and joining in the fight," Loki said.

"I'm quite sure she's too exhausted anyway, but sure," Tony said, heading off to grab Natasha, returning minutes later and dropping her down by Loki's feet. Loki smirked.

Out of nowhere, Loki had ropes and was binding Natasha's hands and feet together to stop her going anywhere.

"She's an assassin trained to get out of these situations, boss. She can easily get out," Tony pointed out. Loki shook his head.

"I have stripped her of all forms of weapon and sharp object within her reach, and she cannot ever have been trained to fight magic," he mused. Tony just shook his head in amusement.

"What exactly is the goal here, Reindeer Games?" Tony asked, looking out at the destruction going on around them. "We've almost tackled down the Avengers. Your army is pretty much all here. What more is there to do?"

"I must wait for the messenger to come and collect the Tesseract from me, and then this realm is mine to conquer entirely," Loki said, smirking. Tony just nodded.

As if on cue, something came through the portal that resembled a meteor of some kind but was clearly a space ship. Loki sighed softly, seeming to become a little nervous.

"Stark, if you would, take me to the roof," he said. Tony nodded, taking hold of Loki and lifting him into the air, straight up to the machine that was controlling the portal.

The ship hovered near the edge of the building, and more aliens came from it, only these weren't Chitauri. Stark held his hands up in defence when I weapon was pointed at him.

"He is fine, he is under my command," Loki defended. To prove he meant no harm, Tony had JARVIS dismantle the suit into its briefcase shape, then he nudged it aside with his foot. The weapon was lowered and Stark sighed in relief. "I have the Tesseract, but you will not have long to leave before the portal closes itself."

"We are not worried about that," the creature stood in front of Loki said. "You have done well, Asgardian, and your reward is as promised; this realm is yours to rule over."

"Thank you," Loki said, bowing ever so slightly before turning to dismantle the machine and get the Tesseract out of it.

Tony spent the time looking over the edge of the building at the scene below. Civilians had long since been moved off the streets and down to the underground. He needed to ask Loki what he wanted to do about that, but for now, he left it alone. They needed to believe their Avengers had it under control for a while.

The loud noise of the machine suddenly cut off, making Tony turn around to watch what was going on. It had been shut off, and the Tesseract was now in the hands of whoever it was Loki was talking to. No more words were exchanged. The beings just went back inside their ship and made quick work of getting out of Midgard and allowing the last few Chitauri through before the portal closed up.

"You did it, Loki," Tony said. Loki grinned.

"Thanks to your genius mind, Tony," Loki said. "All I need you to do now, is see to it that the rest of the Avengers are dealt with."

"Easy," Tony said with a shrug, pulling his suit back on to get the job finished.

Barton was easy to fix. He was unconscious when Tony took him up to Loki.

Cap couldn't find his shield and was starting to struggle with the wound he now had on his stomach and on his shoulder. Thor too was sporting a stomach wound and couldn't find it in him to call for Mjolnir. Thor was harder to shift because of all the extra muscle, but Tony managed.

As Tony had suspected, Banner was all Hulked out and naked, though he was still very conscious. Tony went into the nearest clothes store to get him some pants so he could preserve at least his dignity, then took him up to Loki.

"Why did you do this, Tony?" Bruce asked, seeing no point in fighting the God that bound him with the others as he glared at the billionaire. Tony's suit was dismantled again, leaving him very much open to any attack that could come at him at any given second.

"Because I did, Bruce. What exactly do you want me to say?" Tony responded, seeing that look in Banner's eyes. "Just don't fight it, and you'll be fine."

"Fury's gonna give you hell when he finds out," Bruce said. Tony shrugged.

"I'll deal with Fury when that time comes. Until then, you sit quietly with your buddies until Loki decides what he wants to do with you," he said, giving Bruce a weak smile before heading out of the room they'd all been bound in.

Things remained silent for a while. Loki left the Chitauri to roam the streets and check for anymore damage they could do, and they were looking out for any weapons, too, such as the shield, or Mjolnir, even if they wouldn't be able to lift the hammer. Tony started making mental notes as he looked through the broken window to get his place fixed up again at some point, or to just do it himself when he'd repaired any damage to the suit that had everything he needed built into it.

Tony jumped when an arm wrapped around him, and a strong hand gripped his jaw, holding his head back. There was a smirk in Loki's voice as he spoke, and the growl in his words send shivers down Tony's spine.

"Come, Stark. I believe you wanted me to, as you so bluntly worded it, _bend you over and fuck you._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this was 11 pages of nonsense on Word. This was going to play out a lot differently originally, but then this happened and yeah. I still regret nothing though.


End file.
